A Family that lasts Forever Rewrite
by TWDCarlGrimes
Summary: Allison Potter is in the final Task for the TriWizard Tournament. But ends up fighting a revived Voldemort in the Graveyard, But when they spells connect Something Happens and Sent Allison to an Different Universe. What happens? Does she find something that she has always want.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is actually a multiple crossover with Harry Potter, Vampire Dairies, The Originals and X-Men. Just to name a few. How this is going to work, You have to read it to find out.**

**Ravenclaw Fem Harry**

**Ravenclaw Hermione**

**Ravenclaw Susan**

**Ravenclaw Hannah**

**Ravenclaw Daphne**

**Ravenclaw Tracey**

**Bashing Weasleys and Dumbledore.**

(Allison POV)

This happened a long time ago for me, but my life here has been far better than it ever was back there. To Explain that, I'm going to take you back to where it all started.

**Flashback.**

I was in 4th year at Hogwarts where I was stuck in this Stupid Triwizard Tournament Which I never even put in my name for. Someone did though and it forced me to compete or I would lose my magic. My home life with my Aunt and my Cousin was great since Petunia kicked Vernon out when he tried to hurt me. But it was since then I had a scar on my back which I could easily pass up an accident though. It was also that I knew I couldn't trust Dumbledore or any of the Weasleys. Dumbledore tried to get my auntie and Cousin to hate me, which almost worked when they received a letter my Mom, whatever it said or on it worked and they turned out be the best family ever since we got rid of Vernon.

It all started back in Second Year when I found out the Truth about people who I had no reason to trust. It was just after my First Year at Hogwarts and my Friends were Hermione, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Tracey, Nymphadora, Draco and Pansy.

Hermione, Daphne, Tracey, Susan, Hannah and I were in Ravenclaw, While Dora was in Hufflepuff. Draco and Pansy were in Slytherin.

First Year was a pain in the ass. I had to deal with a Teacher who was trying to kill me because he had the person who killed my parents stuck to the back of his head. He wanted something called the Philosopher Stone but I ended up stopping him because of what my Mother did for me, her sacrifice created a protection that ended up killing Quirrell after I touched him.

I ended up going to Gringotts and found out about my family Vault which I should have been told the first time I visited before the start of my First Year. Anyway, that wasn't the only Vault I had, the others were the Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Vaults. How I ended up getting the Founders of Hogwarts Vaults, I had no idea. All of them were full of Heirlooms, Weapons, Armours, Chests, Books and Artifacts but also an undetectable expansion bag that was charmed to be feather light.

Then Second Year there was a dairy of Voldemort and a 60-foot Basilisk which I had to kill since it started attacked Hermione. Everyone else was scared of me since it was revealed that I could talk to snakes. In the end, I found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets where the Basilisk was. I ended up selling it to the Goblins which got me another 10 Billion Galleons.

Then in Third Year, I came face to face with the dick who betrayed my parents. I tried to get him back after we found him at the Shrieking Shack but the ass-hole got away when another friend of my dad's - who was Teaching Defence of Dark Arts that year - turned into a werewolf. Remus was the one who taught me how to cast the Patronus Charm which protected me from the Dementors before they could affect me. Whenever they were close, I ended up being able to see the night that my parents died.

Then this year, I got everything out of my Vaults and put them into my feather-light bag I had found there. After that, I went around the shops and got as many books on magic, Runes and rituals I could find. Additionally, I got potions that would come in handy if needed. Also got the means to make more Potions if need too. Then when I got to Hogwarts, I got stuck in this stupid Tournament.

Everyone but my best friends thought that I had cheated to get into it. I never wanted to be part of this crap but something always had to happen at Hogwarts. Then one day I got approached by the Beauxbatons Champion Fleur Delacour who offered to teach me the spells I needed to get through this Tournament. Somehow she had found out about my last 3 years.

I took Fleur up on her offer but Fleur had to ask Madame Maxime whether she would allow me into Fleur's room so she could teach me things to get through the Tournament. Madame Maxime wouldn't allow it though, saying only students from her school were allowed in. I ended up agreeing to join Beauxbatons for the rest of my magical education. I knew that it would mean that I would have to leave my friends behind but they would understand. So I accepted.

When I went for the first lesson with Fleur, she was told to take me to France to get the full uniform for Beauxbatons that were charmed to fit me as I grew up.I had to wear it when I was at the lessons with Fleur. They gave me a room close to Fleur's so I could change into my uniform.

The First Task was Dragons, where we had to steal a Golden Egg from the damn nest. I ended up using my Firebolt that Sirius sent at the ended of 3rd Year. Then in the Second Task, we had to save people who were considered treasures. Hermione had gone missing and so had Fleur's little sister Gabby. Fleur and I were in swimsuits, Of course, hers was a baby blue while mine was red. Fleur was using the Bubblehead charm and I was using Gillyweed which as soon as I jumped into the water made me have webbed hands. It turned my feet into fins and I could feel the gills on my neck. Then I went to catch up with Fleur. I found her getting attack by some mind of creature and managed to get them off her but Fleur wasn't moving, so I used a spell to send her to the surface. After 10 more minutes, I reached the Merpeople's village where I saw both Hermione and Gabby. I also saw Cho Chang - no doubt Cedric's hostage - and the girl who went with Victor to the Yule Ball that had just passed.

I ended up getting Hermione free and since there was no way Fleur would get here, I had to save Gabby too. Victor came and got his hostage and so did Cedric. I wasn't going to leave Gabby there, so I used a spell to cut her rope after Victor scared the Merpeople away. I grabbed both Hermione and Gabby and took them to the surface.

After the Second Task, I was going to Fleur for another lesson when she called it off at the last minute and wanted me to talk with her parents. Fleur and Gabby's Mother was called Apolline and their father was called Jonathan. They told me about what had happened to Fleur and Gabby after I saved them in the Second Task. They said it formed a life debt which was very dangerous for Veela. Even part Veelas. We ended up agreeing that the best way to fix it was to register both Fleur and Gabby as my sisters. It let them stay with their mum and dad. I wasn't going to take that away from them. But there was another development. The agreement made me family to Apolline and Jon.

With my new family, I was back at my lessons with my new sister. One evening, Gabby was already there running at me and Fleur full speed before we ended up falling onto the bed with Gabby on top. We all knew that Gabby wouldn't get off us till the next morning, so I ended up staying that night, still dressed in my Beauxbatons uniform. Even over the next 2 weeks, Gabby kept me from getting back to my dormitory in the castle.

As much as I loved my Beauxbatons uniform, I ended up always keeping them folden up in my bag with all other of my things from the Vaults. Fleur gave me all of her books from her start at Beauxbatons to the last year. Since I was staying with Fleur and Gabby, as well as Jon and Apolline. Of course, I was sent a letter to Aunt Petunia and Dudley letting them know what had happened and the fact I was finally going to get away from Dumbledore and the Weasleys.

There was no way to stop me from leaving Hogwarts.

After a month, We knew what the next task was going to be and Fleur was teaching more and more every time I was with her. I knew that Fleur was trying to make sure that I was more than ready for it. I was just hoping to come out of it in one piece with Fleur. Then I could leave for France without anyone noticing. But still, we needed to get though the last task.

During the last task, I was in the maze for about 15 minutes, when I head a scream that sounded like Fleur. I used my Patronus to find her and when I did, I saw her on the ground screaming. I also saw Krum using the Torture curse on her, so I just sent an powerful stun spell right at the older boy, knocking him out before going to grab Fleur who just starting to come out of it. Next thing I knew was that Fleur was hugging me tightly.

"Allison, You need to go. I love you, Sis," Fleur said.

"Love you too, sis. See you after this," I said.

"Be careful, remember I love you, so do Gabby, Mum and Dad," Fleur said.

"Always, Tell them, I love them too," I said.

Then starting heading on as Fleur slowly got to her feet.

After 5 more minutes, I saw red sparks shoot up into the air. I knew Fleur was letting me finish this. Hedwig was above me and as much as I loved that girl, Hedwig swooped down, landing in front of me and fell asleep.

"Hedwig? Hey, girl," I sighed from next to her but she didn't move. I think she was in some sort of coma sleep or Stasis. I couldn't leave her there, so I pick her up and out her into my bag. After another 10 minutes, I saw the Triwizard Cup and stated to run towards it. Less than 20 yards away, there was an alleyway to my left and the next thing I knew this Acromantula was in front of me. It knocked me down and bit into my left leg.

"Bombarda," Cedric's voice came from behind. The spell made it explode, allowing me to try and get back up.

I managed to climb onto my feet again, even though I could still feel the fire in my leg from the venom. Maybe it was the cold that did it but I managed to fall into a fast walk.

"Allison, you okay?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

"Can you walk with that?" Cedric frowned at my leg.

"Yeah, just fine," I said.

"Come on, let's end this," Cedric said.

"Fine with me," I shrugged and we headed on to where the Cup was placed.

Once we got there, I thought that Cedric was going to take it.

"Go on, take it," I said and Cedric nodded.

"1, 2, 3," We chorused before grabbing a hold of the Cup.

Next thing we knew was that I landed straight on my back. When I was standing again so was Cedric and we had a look around and saw that we were in a graveyard. I really was getting a bed feeling.

"Any ideas where we are?" Cedric asked.

"No idea, but be ready to get back to the portkey," I said.

Cedric nodded. We were about to move forward when my head went mad and I dropped down to my knees.

"Allison," Cedric called.

"Cup. Now! Get the others," I gasped.

"I'm not..." Cedric said.

"Go!" I shouted. Which made him jump and grab onto the Portkey and left.

Then I was hit by a stunning spell and when I woke up, I was tired to a statue and some sort on top of a grave. The ropes were on my wrists, ankles and neck. When I looked up, I saw Peter, the fucking rat who got my Mum and Dad killed and Sirius framed for something he never did. But Peter was doing something with a cauldron. It was then that I knew he was doing some sort of ritual. But... No, Voldemort. Peter was trying to bring him back.

The Cauldron started to burn and when it had died down there was a figure.

"Robe me," The voice said. It wasn't the same from First Year but I knew that it was Voldemort.

After the Rat clothe him and passed his wand back, he called in his so-called Death Eaters. When they showed up it was just a damn song and dance. He wanted to duel me and I managed to hold him off until he used the torture curse on me. Once he left it up, I managed to get behind a tombstone. But then, Voldemort made a remark about my parents, calling them weak, worthless and saying that Mom was nothing but a Mudblood.

That pissed me off so much. That fucking bastard killed my parents, who I never got a chance to know.

When I had the chance. I sent the Disarming Spell at him straight away but before it could reach him, he sent the killing curse back, causing it to connect with my spell. Then something happened between both of our wands which sent a shockwave at everyone, knocking me, Voldemort and his Death Eaters to the ground.

But Before I passed out, I saw this light. It was trying to pull me somewhere but I couldn't do anything. I fell unconscious not knowing where it was going to take me.

**That's all for this one.**

**Hoped you like it.**

**But big thanks to NicholasFlamelFan.**

**Stay tuned and safe.**

**Love Y'all.**

**Till the next time.**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

(Simon POV)

I was at my workplace, since it was just me today. I'm a Doctor for my town. Mystic Falls. My Wife is called River, and we have a son called Jeremy and a Daughter called Elena. Jeremy is 13, and Elena is 14. As for the rest of work, they were off for the weekend.

Then out of no-where this light came, then it disappeared, but I saw something. When I got close, I saw it was a girl looks to be 14 Years old. Then I saw there was 2 wounds on her left arm and left leg. I head over and gently pick her up and placed her on the table and went to grab some supplies to help her and fix the wounds so she doesn't get an infection. As I got back, I saw that she was still out and went to check on her and found that she was still breathing and moved her gently so I could work on her wounds.

Once I was done, I found out that she had a scar on her back, could of be an injury, the left arm injury was caused by knife and the injury on her left leg was a bite from an animal but what. I couldn't be sure. But now I need to call Sheriff Forbes, she needs to know about this.

Then the door opened and Zach Salvatore came in.

"Zach, What you doing here?" I said.

"Come to see you, who's the kid?" Zach said.

"No idea, she just showed up out of nowhere," I said.

"What? How is that possible?" Zach said.

"No idea, there was just a bright light then all I saw was this young one, judging by her, I think that she is 14 years old," I said.

"Same here," Zach said.

"I need to call Liz, about this," I said grabbing my phone and called her.

When she answered I filled her on what was going on. "Okay I'll be there in a few minutes, Simon," Liz said before hanging up.

"Liz is on her way," I said.

"Hopefully we can find her parents," Zach said.

"If they are out there," I said.

Then we heard the door open.

"Simon, how is she?" Liz said coming through the door.

She fine now, I've closed and wrapped up the wounds, one of them looked to be a knife wound, as for the one on her leg, some kind of spider bite her what, I have no idea," I said.

"There is the scar on her back, it can look like an accident, but I think she was being abused, but it was the only mark I can place as that. There aren't any others evidence of abused," I said.

"So, either the family stopped abusing her or kick out the person that did,"Liz said.

"That would be my guess," I said.

"Zach, how come you are here?" Liz said.

"Came to see Simon, when I found her, after he just wrapped her wounds," Zach said.

"Okay, any idea who she is?" Liz said.

"None," I said.

"So, we are going have to wait until she wakes up," Liz said.

"When ever that is," Zach said.

Then we heard a groan from the table where the girl was on.

(Allison POV)

Ah! My head, what the hell happened. I though as I started to wake up. I opened my eyes, only to shut them again after see a bright light.

"Easy, there kid, you had the heck of a bang," A man's voice said.

"Who are you?" I said.

"Simon Gilbert, I'm the doctor here in town," Simon said.

I managed to open eyes. Then I saw the Doctor in the white coat and another guy in just plain clothes and a woman in a police outfit.

"Who are the other 2?" I said.

"They my friends, Zach Salvatore and Elizabeth Forbes," Simon said.

"What's your name?" Elizabeth Forbes said.

"Allison," I said.

"What's your last name, sweetie," Elizabeth Forbes said.

"Argent," I said. I don't want to use Potter. It gave me enough shit, since the Tournament.

"How old are you?" Elizabeth said.

"14," I said. "Where am I?"

"Mystic Falls, America," Elizabeth Forbes said.

"What! Crap, I need to get back," I said getting up and got into my legs when I nearly fell once my left leg was on the floor," Ah," I winced one I felt the pain. The I felt a hand on me trying to hold me still.

"Easy, that was a nasty wound you got there," Simon said.

"Do you remember where you got it?" Elizabeth Forbes said.

"No, what are you anyway?" I said.

"Town's Sheriff," Elizabeth Forbes said.

"Oh," I said.

"Where are your Family?" Forbes said.

"Dead, they died when I was 1, Car accident," I said.

"Sorry, do you have any other family?" Forbes said.

"I can't remember, everything still a bit hazily," I lied. I remembered who they are and what the hell happened before the Graveyard, basically, my whole life.

"What now, Simon," Sheriff Forbes said.

"There's nothing more to do, until it heals," Simon said.

"What about me?" I said.

"Since you can't remember your family..." Sheriff Forbes said.

"She can stay at mine," Simon said. "Allison is the same age as Elena, no doubt Jeremy would like to meet her,"

"Would you be okay with that?" Sheriff Forbes said to me.

"If it isn't a bother, I don't want to intrude," I said.

"It's fine, we got a spare room you can use till you better," Simon said.

"Thanks," I said.

"I need to go, Allison, you can call me if you remember about any family," Sheriff Forbes said.

"Thanks," I said and Sheriff Forbes nodded to me, then to Simon and Zach then left.

"I need to get home, Simon, May see you later Allison, Maybe Simon can bring you round to mine, when you are feeling better," Zach said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Take care of her, Simon," Zach said.

"I will," Simon said.

Then Zach left, and Simon was moving things around.

"I wouldn't be long, just sort this out, then we can go," Simon said.

"Need a hand," I said.

"No, you just sit there, rest that leg, had to put some stitches to close up the bite wound on your leg," Simon said.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Simon said. Before he started to clear up.

I took a look at my leg, and saw it wrapped up. Damn that Acromantula really got a good bite out of me. Then I looked my arm saw it wrapped up too. Damn him, damn fucking Peter, the bastard rat, betrays my family, then cuts into me just to bring back that son of a bitch. I just hope Cedric got back and told them what happened. Shit, I look for my bag and I found it on the table next to the wall and I gently get off and move over and grab the bag before getting back onto the table to get off my leg, which was hurting a bit. I opened my bag to see all my things from the Vaults and books, potions, equipment, I saw Hedwig, who was still sleeping in that Coma/Stasis. At least she's okay. Then I saw my Beauxbatons uniform, I miss Fleur and Gabby, even Hermione, Susan, Hannah, Nymphadora (Nym or Dora), Daphne, Tracey, Pansy and Draco. How we all go on. One hell of a team. Then I came back and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Allison, you okay?" Simon said.

"Yeah, just memories of my friends," I said.

"Anything else you remembering," Simon said.

"No, not yet," I lied again.

"Okay, well, I'm done, lets get you to mine," Simon said.

"You sure it is really no trouble," I said.

"It's completely fine," Simon said.

Then I got up and we walked slowly outside, and I waiting for him to lock up and then we headed to his car and he opened the door for me. So, I got in nice and easy so I wouldn't hurt my leg, then he closed the door and got into the driver side and started the car, then started to drive towards where his house is.

I don't know how long it was till about to get there, but I was so tired and fell asleep.

XXX

When I woke up, I was in a bed, I think I'm in that spare room, the Doctor, Simon I think his name was said. I look around to see that it was the spare room and saw my (Undetectable Extension Charmed) Bag was on the table next to me. I managed to move close enough to grab it and bring it onto the bed and placed it next to me. Then I heard the door open and I saw a woman come in.

"Oh, you're awake, how you feeling?" She said.

"Fine, who are you?" I said.

"Name is River Gilbert, my husband, Simon brought you here yesterday, you fell asleep on the Journey here," River said.

"I've been asleep a whole day," I said.

"Yes, you have been since you got here till now," River said. "You hungry?"

"Yes," I said.

The River moved over to the bed. "Come on then, let's get you something to eat," River said.

"Okay," I said. Then moving the covers and easily got out of the bed onto the floor and slowly moving towards the door with River, next to me, making sure that I didn't lose my balance. Once we made it to the stairs, River went in front of me just in case my leg went and I could fall down the stairs.

Once I was downstairs, River took me towards where I think what was where the kitchen was. Once we were in the kitchen, I saw the Doctor - Simon - and a boy who looked at least a year younger than me. Then River pulled out a seat for me to sit down.

"Thanks," I said.

"No Problem," River said. "You hungry?"

"Yes," I said.

"So, what would you like," River said.

"It may be best if you had some cereal, just in case," Simon said.

"Yeah sure, That would be nice, Thanks," I said.

Then Simon put a bowl of cereal down.

"Thanks," I said before I started eating it, it was actually pretty good too. Not long after, I was finished and then River ended up taking it away as Simon was coming over next to me.

"I just need to check on your leg," Simon said. I nodded. Then he gently removed the bandage on my leg. It only took a minute or 2 before he got up and headed somewhere. Before coming back into the kitchen again carrying a new fresh bandage which he crouched down and rewrapped my leg. Which when I saw it, oh man, that Acromantula bitten me good. It didn't take him long to fully rewrapped my leg. "Good news, it's not infected, just don't push your leg too much," He said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey son, why don't you take Allison into the living room," River said.

"Sure, Mum, " The boy said.

I got up and so did he and he led me to where the living room was and was keeping looking at me, probably just making sure I don't trip, but the strength in my leg was slowly coming back. But him looking back was actually kind of cute. Once O got into the living room, I made my way over to this single seater and sat down.

"Name's Jeremy," Jeremy said.

"Allison," I said.

Then Jeremy sat down. "Want to watch something?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

Then he turned on the TV and the SKY Box and was watching what looks to be Terminator 2 Judgement Day.

"This is Terminator 2, Right?" I said.

"Yeah," Jeremy said. "You want to watch it?"

"Yeah sure, True I watched it, But I can watch these over and over again," I said.

"Same, if there are Good that is," Jeremy said.

"Any more Brothers or Sisters?" I said.

"A Sister, Elena, she is out with friends," Jeremy said.

"Oh," I said.

"It's alright, Me and her haven't really gotten on for a year or 2 now, don't worry it," Jeremy said.

Then after we finished watching Terminator 2, then I saw something which I never though of, I kept watching I saw Hermione and Weasley next to some guy. They looked like they were training but for what. Then I saw him, the man that killed my Mum and Dad. Voldemort. That bastard looked the same since last time I saw him. Then the scene changed and that boy was fighting him. What is this.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"Oh, that Harry Potter movie series, this is set just after that last one, oh, what was it called, Goblet of Fire," Jeremy said.

That boy is the male version of me.

"When did this start?" I asked.

"Oh, 5 years ago, they bring the next one but every year," Jeremy said.

"So, what is it based on, Reality or what?" I said.

"Fiction, it's all based on fiction heck they even brought a book series first before they started the movies for them," Jeremy said.

"Oh," I said. So, I not in my world anymore, Magic isn't really and never was my life the way it used to be. Voldemort not even is in this world but this looks like the way my life has been going. "How many films did they bring out?"

"That one there, will be the 5th one, we already had the other 4," Jeremy said.

"Oh,"I said.

"If you want, we could watch them sometime, have a movie night, watch all 4 of them," Jeremy said.

"I get back to you on that," I said.

XXX

After Sometime this girl came in with Brown hair, only to find out that she was Jeremy's sister, Elena, for some reason, she acted like she couldn't give a damn about me. But I didn't mind with that. We ended up having Dinner then Simon helped me back up to the sheriff who was there when I woke up to see what she has found out. Once he was gone I got under the covers and out my head down onto the pillow before falling asleep, wondering what was going to happen to me.

**That's it for this chapter.**

**More to follow.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Love Y'all**

**PEACE!**


End file.
